


El Dragón Dorado

by Palabragris



Category: Los Justicieros - Fandom, Reena y Gaudy - Fandom, Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accion, Aventura - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Intriga política, Los Justicieros, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Personajes Originales - Freeform, Reena y Gaudy, Romance, Slayers, The Slayers - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palabragris/pseuds/Palabragris
Summary: Para Lina y Gourry era un gran trabajo: un rey deseaba contratarlos y pagaría generosamente por ello. No sospechaban que las intrigas de aquel reino lejano los sumergirían en una tragedia milenaria que pondría a prueba su lealtad y los sentimientos del otro, llevándolos al límite. Todo comenzó hace mil años, cuando la raza de los Dragones Dorados fue destruida casi por completo.
Kudos: 1





	1. PRELUDIO

**Author's Note:**

> Actualización (03/10/20):  
> ¡Hola, fans de los fanfics de Slayers!  
> Como siempre, les agradezco que lean esta historia. ¡Espero que la estén disfrutando!
> 
> En cuanto a noticias, he comenzado a publicar la historia también en AO3, un sitio que me gusta mucho por las opciones de formateo de texto que entrega, así que si desean leerla allá no duden en hacerlo. Como en ese sitio nunca su publicó la versión original, los capítulos están posteándose de a uno en el orden correspondiente y sin confusiones.
> 
> Sobre lo que se ha publicado, los que hayan leído la versión original notarán que este capítulo se dividió en dos partes. No lo había planificado así exactamente, pero mientras reescribía me pareció que fue una separación natural entre un capítulo y otro. También decidí cambiar el final del capítulo nuevo (el 3), ya que uno de los motivos por los que estoy abordando El Dragón Dorado desde el comienzo es porque nunca quedé conforme con algunos capítulos que escribí, sobre todo de los primeros, y ahora estoy haciendo lo posible por acercarlos más a lo que sería la personalidad real de los personajes. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Hasta la próxima publicación. (¡También estoy escribiendo unas historias de Saint Seiya, por si les interesa!)

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO  
**Escrito por Palabragrís

* * *

**PRELUDIO**

La princesa subió los escalones con el alma pesándole como lo insoportable. Ya había subido por aquellos escalones cientos de veces antes, pero aquel día cada una de las piedras de mármol le parecía parte de una procesión larga e interminable. Cada escalón era para ella un obstáculo que amenazaba con hacerla flaquear y caer, pues sus músculos daban espasmos por momentos y las fuerzas que le quedaban se escabullían de su cuerpo con cada paso. Se sentía como una muñeca con los hilos rotos, navegando por inercia en un mar de emociones que ya conocía, pues la habían obligado a sumergirse en él antes, y que siempre la hundía hacia las profundidades a las que ella llamaba desesperanza. Y esta vez dudaba si encontraría las fuerzas para salir a flote nuevamente.

Cuando subió el último escalón, alzó la vista y se encontró de frente con una visión que en otro tiempo le hubiera sido hermosa: grandes nubes arreboladas coronaban altas cúspides alzándose a lo lejos como castillos que marcaban los límites del Reino bajo su vestido de nieve blanca y gélida. El mismo frío que corría cada nervio de su cuerpo y que se había calado en su corazón. Y en el valle frente a ella, ignorante del peso del mundo, su ciudad se erguía con sus edificios pálidos y su bullicio permanente. Su vida. Su cotidianidad. Su ignorancia por el sufrimiento que a ella la embargaba como un hechizo. Allí, de pie en medio del Mirador de Palacio, con los brazos caídos y la boca entreabierta, comprendió con sorpresa que en el mundo la vida continuaba como si no hubiera cambiado nada, como si no la hubieran perdido, y que el sufrimiento que la embargaba le pertenecía nada más que a ella.

Sabía que no debía llorar, pues lo que se esperaba de ella era que mantuviera el buen ánimo, el sentido del deber y, por sobre todas las cosas en este mundo que la Diosa había creado, la magnanimidad de la Justicia. Pero el percatarse de que nadie más en la increíble extensión de su Reino puro y albo compartía su sufrimiento acabó por derribar la última defensa que aún conseguía sostenerse en pie. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, imprudentes e imparables. Por fin, la muchacha cayó de rodillas sobre los adoquines que adornaban el palco y su cuerpo se derrumbó. La última pizca de fuerza la abandonó ante la injusticia del mundo y su llanto emanó de su pequeño ser con la forma de un gemido largo y lleno de profundo dolor. Acaba de perder a alguien a quien ahora comprendía como una hermana. Era el sino de su familia experimentar el punzante ardor de la pérdida y ella lo sabía; siempre lo tenía en mente. Y aun así, la profundidad de su dolor logró sorprenderla.

Afuera, bajo el teñir rojo del atardecer, el mundo continuaba su curso sin detención ni piedad, como un río al que ni los dioses podían poner freno, pero en el interior de su corazón palpitante, las aguas de su propio torrente se habían detenido y congelado. Y la causa de su dolor quedaba plasmada en las palabras escritas que había leído momentos antes, aquéllas que le decían que la habían perdido y que jamás volvería; una carta escrita con palabras seleccionadas con cuidado, pues el peso de cada una de ellas era casi insoportable, como su llanto, como su propio dolor:

_«Si te soy honesto, no sé cómo comenzar esto._

 _He recabado la mayor cantidad de informaci_ _ón posible y aún me cuesta creerlo. Además, por mucho que lo he intentado, él sigue sin hablar, retraído en su propio mundo. No puedo culparlo. Lo que debe estar viviendo en su interior debe ser terrible._

 _Por lo que he averiguado, todo comenz_ _ó el día en que fueron contratados por el Rey de Galdabia, un reino encerrado en los bosques del sur, pero en el trayecto algo salió mal, algo que aún no consigo descubrir, pero que parece ser más grande de lo que cualquiera de nosotros creyó en un primer momento._

 _No sabes el pesar que siento de ser yo el que te informe de esto. Si los dioses fueran m_ _ás bondadosos me hubieran permitido decírtelo en persona, pero sé que ni tú ni yo tenemos tiempo para aguardar mi regreso. Además, tienes el derecho de saberlo a la brevedad posible._

 _Amelia, te pido que busques fortaleza en tu coraz_ _ón ante esto: los rumores resultaron ser ciertos…»_

* * *

_SLAYERS_ スレイヤーズ _© Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo_


	2. I-1 UN CONTRATO REAL

* * *

**.: PARTE I :.  
** ~ EL JUICIO DE GALDABIA ~  
LA BÚSQUEDA DE LA GEMA DE CECILE

* * *

**1  
** **UN CONTRATO REAL**

La explosión levantó una densa capa de polvo que las sombras de una hechicera y un espadachín atravesaron a gran velocidad. Corrían veloces, como cazadores de los vientos, uno al lado del otro bajo los pocos haces de luz que lograban escabullirse por entre las copas de los árboles para iluminar sus ropas con múltiples y diversas formas. En sus rostros, la suciedad y el sudor; pero en sus semblantes se dibujaba todo lo contrario al miedo. Sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, conscientes de que los sujetos que los perseguían estaban a segundos de convertirse en presas de trampas que ellos mismos habían levantado sin saberlo.

Tras esquivar otro alto matorral con la agilidad de bailarines avezados, la hechicera y el espadachín compartieron la mirada por solo un instante, acaso una fracción de segundo, y accedieron en el acto a un plan que habían consensuado en silencio: un afortunado claro entre los árboles se abría entre ellos, un lugar perfecto para llevarlo a cabo. Decididos, saltaron al unísono por encima de un robusto arbusto que indicaba el inicio del claro, y apenas sus botas tocaron tierra, cada uno saltó hacia un costado distinto, utilizando las sombras de los árboles para ocultarse del sol que penetraba sin dificultad en aquel espacio descubierto.

No debieron esperar mucho para saber que su plan había funcionado a la perfección, pues tres hombres, todos ataviados con ropajes negros que ocultaban sus cuerpos y capuchas oscuras que oscurecían los rasgos de sus rostros, se adentraron en el claro a toda prisa, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse de pronto en una posición tan expuesta. Confundidos, miraron de un lado a otro en busca de sus perseguidos, pero lo único que se presentó con claridad ante sus ojos fue el brillo de una esfera anaranjada que caía caprichosamente sobre ellos. El _Fire Ball_ provocó una explosión tan feroz al contactar con el suelo que la nube de polvo que nuevamente se levantó cubrió el claro por completo. Cuando por fin se disipó, pasados varios minutos, las tres figuras humanas yacían inertes y en silencio sobre la hierba. Sus ropajes chamuscados soltaban delgados hilillos de humo negro.

—Un plan perfecto. —Se felicitó la hechicera mientras salía de su escondite.

Sus atuendos estaban sucios por la carrera y el sudor le empapaba desde los lunares que se le ocultaban bajo el flequillo hasta la puntilla del mentón, pero se veía radiante como el mismísimo sol. Sus ojos, dos grandes y expresivos orbes del color fuego, miraban a los hombres con elocuencia y en su rostro pálido se dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha y avariciosa que resultaba peligrosa bajo el largo cabello carmesí que le caía tras los hombros cubiertos por dos sendas hombreras oscuras y adornadas.

—¡Apresúrate, Gourry! —ordenó Lina Inverse, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener la emoción que traía consigo una cacería exitosa—. Quiero saber qué traen estos tipos encima.

Su compañero, Gourry Gabriev, no tardó en reaparecer desde el otro lado, envainando la espada que llevaba al cinto y que había liberado en caso de ser necesaria.

—Ni siquiera me dejaste actuar, Lina —se quejó con una mueca de disconformidad antes de llevar los ojos azules hacia los tres pobres hombres.

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que seas tan lento?

Gourry no respondió. Se echó un mechón de cabello rubio por sobre la protección de cuero del hombro derecho y se acuclilló ante los hombres para verlos bien. Se fijó en sus ropas extrañas y en los rostros que habían quedado al descubierto tras el ataque, y la verdad es que le pareció extraño.

—No sé, Lina —dijo tras un momento, soltando la punta de la capucha del hombre más cercano a él, un hombre ya mayor con el rostro serio atribuíble al de un soldado de cabellos y barba grises y aseadas—. ¿Estás segura de que se trata de bandidos?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —por el tono de voz con el que respondió, cualquiera pensaría que la hechicera se sentía ofendida—. Existen muchos sujetos debiluchos en este mundo, Gourry: hechiceros de poca monta, goblins, hombres bestia, quimeras mal hechas y no te olvides de los malechores de la otra vez. Pero los más debiluchos son los bandidos y estos tipos eran extremadamente debiluchos. ¡Es evidente que son bandidos!

Ante esa lógica, Gourry simplemente se hundió de hombros para pasar del tema. Años de golpes, quemaduras y experimentos mágicos a costa suya le habían enseñado que no debía poner a prueba la paciencia de Lina mientras la adrenalina de la persecución continuaba corriéndole por las venas. Y sus sospechas no estaban del todo equivocadas, pues por algún motivo el ánimo de Lina había pasado de la emoción del triunfo a algo que podía describirse simplemente como irritación, la que se notaba en sus movimientos bruscos y apresurados al caminar hacia los hombres caídos dando zancos que dejaban la suela de sus botas bien marcadas en la hojarasca.

Llevaban un par de días desde que se habían internado en los bosques del sur, un frondoso mar de verde que parecía no tener fin y que se extendía desde el final de las montañas en el centro del continente hasta varios kilómetros antes de llegar a la costa. Su intención inicial era llegar a una caleta ubicada en la zona más austral de la Alianza de Pueblos Costeros, pues habían escuchado el rumor de que un señor estaba contratando mercenarios para llevar a cabo algún trabajo de mala muerte y que el gran premio que ofrecía por dichos servicios era una mítica espada que podría reemplazar la que Gourry había perdido tiempo atrás. Por supuesto, ni Lina ni Gourry se hacían ilusiones de que dicha espada fuera mejor que la _Gorn Nova_ que ahora debía yacer en algún plano metafísico más allá del alance de ambos, pero ¿qué podían perder intentando? Además, era una buena excusa para estirar las piernas y continuar viajando. Por supuesto, no habían contado con quedar atrapados en medio de ese bosque que parecía interminable, aunque no les extrañaba tanto que hubiera atrevidos dispuestos a asaltarlos en el camino. Lina en parte lo agradecía, era una buena manera de reabastecerse de víveres, monedas y cosas para vender.

—Muy bien. Veamos qué tenemos aquí —dijo la hechicera con voz canturreña, acercándose también a los tres tipos que estaban tirados en el suelo.

—¿Los conoces? —preguntó Gourry mientras miraba a su compañera dando piquetes con el dedo en el cuerpo de uno de los tipos que estaban en el piso, como si quisiera asegurarse de qué tan inconsciente se encontraba.

—Aún no.

_¡Mono Volt!_

El hombre, que resultó ser un hombre muy joven de tez blanca y rostro común, saltó como un resorte cuando la corriente eléctrica salió disparada del dedo de Lina y le dio directo. Corrió un par de vueltas alrededor del claro como si fuera una muñeca de a cuerda —de a mucha cuerda— y solo se detuvo cuando Gourry estiró un pie para detener su carrera. El pobre arrastró el rostro en la tierra cuando cayó frente a la hechicera, lo que le dejó la cara llena de rasmilladuras ensangrentadas, las que de todas formas no evitaron que el tipo volviera a levantarse rápidamente, con las manos tomadas ante su pecho en tono de súplica, mirando a Lina con ojos que se habían llenado de lágrimas.

—¡P-Por favor! —Se le entendió de entre los gimoteos que se le escapaban de la garganta—. ¡N-N-No me mate, señorita Inverse! ¡Por favoooor!

Gourry arqueó una ceja.

—Pues parece que él sí te conoce a ti.

Lina lo tomó el cuello de la túnica para evitar que clavara la cabeza en la tierra del claro a modo de súplica y le dio dos bofetadas bien puestas en cada una de las mejillas.

—¡Eres un adulto, maldita sea! ¡Ya deja de llorar! —le gritó, dándole otra bofetada más para dejar claro su punto.

Fue efectivo: el tipo se dejó de llorar, aunque continuó gimoteando largo rato.

—Ahora, dime: ¿qué traen encima y dónde está su guarida?

El hombre no respondió de inmediato, sino que miró a Lina con un gesto confundido.

—¿Q-Qué…? N-No tenemos guarida…

—¡Pero si son bandidos, maldita sea! Dame todo lo que tienes en los bolsillos y llévame con tu líder. ¡Ahora!

—¡¡AAHH!! —El pobre, incapaz de aguantar los zamarreos a los que la hechicera lo sometía mientras le preguntaba cosas que para él eran extrañas, nuevamente se echó a llorar, claramente aterrado—. ¡N-No, señorita Inverse! ¡Lo siento! ¡No pretendía ofenderla! ¡¡Aaahhh!!

—¡Maldición! —Ahora era Lina la que se sentía confundida y ofuscada. ¿Y si Gourry tenía razón y no se trataba de bandidos?—. ¡Tú! —exclamó, mirando directo a los ojos al pobre hombre al que sostenía de la solapa de la túnica oscura, túnica que posiblemente tuviera que cambiarse más tarde—. Si no son bandidos, dime ¿quiénes son, entonces, y por qué nos estaban persiguiendo?

—¿No vas a preguntar por qué conoce tu nombre? —añadió Gourry.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? —le respondió Lina, claramente extrañada ante la pregunta de su compañero—. ¡A estas alturas mi nombre debería estar siendo enseñado a los niños en las escuelas!

—P-Pero no nos dijeron toda la verdad… —Esta vez el que habló fue el anciano de barba y cabello gris al que Gourry le había levantado la capucha con anterioridad, el que tenía pinta de soldado. Debía haber recuperado el conocimiento mientras zarandeaban a su compañero—: Nos dijeron que Lina Inverse era una mujer hermosa y rebosante de talento y gallardía, que su sola presencia podía dejar a cualquier hombre sin aliento y que poseía un aura tan brillante que recordaba evocaba a un mundo en llamas. ¡Nunca nos dijeron que se trataría solo de una chiquilla maleducada y sin tetas!

—Uy, pero ¿quién pudo mentirles de esa manera? —El espadachín se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

_¡Dill Brand!_

Pero el ataque de Lina fue tan sorpresivo que ni Gourry ni el tipo de barba tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar ante la columna de tierra que se levantó de la nada desde debajo de sus pies para hacerlos volar varios metros.

—¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! —le gritó Gourry tras recomponerse del golpe y volver hacia ella dando trompicones.

El otro tipo al que había lanzado volando no había tenido tanta suerte —o quizás carecía de la experiencia para resistir alguno de los embates impulsivos de Lina, algo en lo que Gourry tenía vasta experiencia— y no había conseguido encajar bien la caída. Ahora yacía tirado sobre el suelo del claro con el trasero levantado al aire, reluciendo bajo el brillante sol.

—¡¿Quieres otro?! —Amenazó la hechicera.

Para cuando Gourry llegó al lado de Lina, simplemente se quedó y mirándola en silencio. Era olvidadizo y tenía poco tacto, pero tampoco era tan idiota como para decir otra palabra, por mucho que la hechicera muchas veces pusiera en duda su nivel de idiotismo.

—Eres tal como rezan los rumores. —La risa del tercer hombre, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado tras recuperarse de la emboscada, los interrumpió. Se trataba de una voz que no era ni muy juvenil ni muy mayor, lo que por algún motivo la volvía llamativa—: «Tened cuidado si os cruzáis con Lina Inverse, el Terror de la Casta de los Demonios, el Terror de los Dragones y el Terror de los Bandidos y de Toda Cosa Viviente. Hechicera que a pesar de contar con poderes incomparables, desconoce el concepto del respeto y poco le importa la dignidad del prójimo. ¡Tened mucho cuidado si os cruzáis con ella!».

A Lina se le había hinchado una vena, especialmente porque Gourry le mandó una mirada de “Efectivamente, habla de ti”, aunque nuevamente fue lo bastante listo como para no decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Se puede saber quién dice todo eso? —murmuró la hechicera, incapaz de hablar más alto por temor a romper los dientes que le rechinaban en la boca.

—Bah, no prestes atención —el hombre sacudió una mano frente al rostro—. Son solo cuentos de las viejas del reino.

—¿Reino? —notó Gourry, ya que Lina estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

—¡Pues esas viejas van a tener que añadir otro «Terror» a su lista cuando las encuentre! —dio pasos rápidos hacia el hombre, como una bestia decidida a dar con su presa, y le apuntó con un dedo, como si lo amenazara con electrificarlo a él también—: Ahora, respóndeme de una vez: ¿quiénes son ustedes y por qué nos estaban persiguiendo?

El hombre se sonrió de forma abierta y Gourry estuvo seguro de haber visto una gota de sudor frío salir de la sombra de la capucha para deslizarse por la mejilla de ese sujeto. No le extrañó, después de todo Lina lo miraba con un gesto que claramente indicaba “Y procura que tu respuesta me complazca o también me convertiré en el Terror de los Imberbes que Corren Muy Abrigados Bajo el Sol de Verano”.

—Supongo que no tengo opción…

El sujeto dejó escapar un suspiro y rebuscó entre las ropas que llevaba bajo la túnica negra. Lina preparó el dedo para disparar en cualquier momento (y tras ella, Gourry tensó el cuerpo; su instinto le indicaba que algo se avecinaba, aunque no sabía identificar qué exactamente). Unos segundos después, extrajo de sus ropas una carta amarrada con cinta coronada por un sello carmesí. Lina tomó la carta y observó el sello. Conocía los escudos de muchos reinos al interior del Continente Sellado, tanto de los que aún existían, como Saillune, como de muchos que habían sido conquistados o que habían caído por sí solos tras siglos de malas administraciones, pero no reconoció el escudo que tenía ante sus ojos. Partió el sello en dos y desenrollo el pergamino. El rostro se le puso tan rojo cuando leyó lo que ponía la carta que Gourry corrió hacía ella por si se desmayaba. Incluso parecía que Lina echaba humo por encima de su cabeza. 

—Eh, Lina. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pero su compañera no respondió, ni siquiera cuando Gourry le pasó la mano frente a la cara—. Qué raro —Se dijo y tomó la carta que Lina sostenía para leerla.

La hechicera estaba tan absorta en su mundo que ni siquiera pareció notar que el papel ya no estaba en sus manos. Gourry desenrolló el manuscrito y lo inspeccionó con rostro serio. Pasó un buen rato de silencio mientras leía, inexpresivo, como si en su cabeza cavilara las consecuencias de las palabras que leían sus ojos. Un momento después, levantó la vista hacia el hombre que tenía al frente y hacia los otros dos hombres que se habían recompuesto para reunirse con su compañero; los cuatro hombres mirándose fijamente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el calvo con pinta de soldado al ver que Gourry no respondía—. ¿Aceptan?

Gourry tomó aire para llenarse los pulmones y le acercó la carta al hombre que tenía frente a él, el que había entregado la carta inicialmente a Lina y el único que no se había quitado al capucha. Y cuando este hombre tomó la carta, Gourry exhaló y sonrió.

—No entendí ni jota. ¿Pueden explicarnos de qué se trata?

El joven y el calvo con pinta de soldado se quedaron mirándolo boquiabierto, pero el hombre de la capucha no pudo más que soltar una carcajada ante la ocurrencia.

—¡Idiota cerebro de medusa!

Gourry sintió el golpe en la parte alta de la cabeza cuando por el coscorrón que Lina le aventó como castigo por ser de mente tan lenta.

—No es necesario que pregunten —continuó hablando la hechicera—. ¡Claro que aceptamos! Pero que conste que somos los mejores del rubro y no somos para nada baratos.

—Qué niña más atrevida… —murmuró el calvo que parecía sentirse ofendido, pero su compañero de la capucha lo detuvo con una mirada que lo hizo guardarse el resto de los comentarios.

—No esperábamos menos de Lina Inverse y su compañero espadachín, Gourry Gabriev. Les aseguro que todo precio puede ser pagado.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces, tenemos un trato.

—Espera, Lina —la interrumpió Gourry tomándola por una hombrera justo cuando la hechicera se disponía a recuperar la carta—. No entiendo, ¿de qué trato estás hablando? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Ay, por Ceiphied… —Lina soltó un suspiro resignado y sin fuerza. Tomó el sobre que le ofrecía el tipo de la capucha y le dijo—: Haz los honores, ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto —murmuró este y con pose solemne los miró a ambos para realizar su anuncio, un gesto de todo protocolo que Lina consideró exagerado e innecesario—: Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, hemos sido enviados por el Monarca del Reino de Galdabia, el Señor de todos estos bosques y sus terrenos colindantes, el Soberano Rey Vasch Gald XIII, para comprobar vuestra fuerza, pues anhela contar con vuestros servicios como mercenarios para llevar a cabo una tarea de la máxima urgencia y os convida a la capital de su Reino para entregaros el resto de los detalles.

—¿Un rey quiere contratarnos? —resumió Gourry mirando a Lina con las cejas bien levantadas.

—Te lo dije —murmuró su compañera, sonriéndose como una gata astuta que había puesto los ojos sobre una presa especialmente deliciosa—. Mi nombre ya lo enseñan las escuelas.

—Interesante —murmuró el espadachín.

* * *

_SLAYERS_ スレイヤーズ _© Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo_


	3. I-2 EL REINO DE GALDABIA

**2  
** **EL REINO DE GALDABIA  
  
**

Llevaban varias horas de caminata para cuando por fin divisaron el linde del bosque. El sol se había movido en el cielo y faltaba poco para el atardecer. Aun así Gourry tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con el dorso de la mano para protegerse los ojos cuando el sol le dio directo. La gran masa verde que los había cubierto bajo su sombra durante toda la caminata había comenzado a perder vigor y a ambos lados del sendero de hojarasca los árboles comenzaban a volverse más delgados y a perder envergadura. Los distintos arbustos que se enredaban en torno a ellos habían dado inicio a su retirada, dejando ver cada vez más espacios vacíos conforme el bosque acababa.

—Es una chica interesante, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

El espadachín se sorprendió cuando le habló el hombre que continuaba con la capucha puesta. Caminaban en un séquito en el que Lina iba a la cabeza acompañada del hombre con apariencia de soldado y del hombre más joven, mientras que él se había mezclado con el grupo para mantener cierta vigilancia. El único al que le daba la espalda era al tercer hombre, el de apariencia más sospechosa al ser el único que aun no desvelaba su verdadera apariencia, y aunque a Gourry no le era indiferente tener la espalda desprotegida ante un desconocido, confiaba en que sus sentidos afilados le avisarían de cualquier movimiento que este pudiera hacer. En caso que el encapuchado hiciera algo, él se daría cuenta a tiempo para detenerlo. Por eso se alarmó cuando el hombre de la capucha apareció junto a él para hablarle, pues su instinto seguía indicándole que aquel sujeto seguía caminando a su espalda, por mucho que este ya caminara a su mismo ritmo y lo mirara con una sonrisa bajo la sombra de la capucha.

—Me refiero a tu amiga —añadió el hombre, señalando a Lina con un dedo. Ambos se la quedaron mirando. La hechicera caminaba casi a saltitos, como si fuera una niña que pronto iba a recibir un regalo. A Gourry verla así podría haberle parecido incluso tierno, si no fuera porque su cuerpo ya había activado todas las alertas por el desconocido que iba a su lado—. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo viajando juntos?

—Sí, bastante tiempo —respondió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

En algunos meses se cumpliría el quinto año desde que había comenzado el viaje con su compañera alrededor de las tierras que alguna vez estuvieran atrapadas bajo la Barrera Mazoku. Nunca ninguno de los dos se había mantenido tanto tiempo conservando un mismo compañero de viaje.

—¿Y cómo es que una chica como ella logró engatusarte para que viajaras tanto tiempo con ella? ¿Acaso es amor? —Gourry no respondió. El hombre simplemente rió—. Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Solo es una broma. Se te ve feliz a su lado y se nota que la proteges mucho.

—Ya…

—Puedes relajarte, no es necesario que te pongas en guardia.

El comentario del sujeto hizo a Gourry percatarse que había dejado reposando la mano izquierda sobre el pomo de la espada, listo para desenvainarla en cualquier momento para defenderse de un ataque. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras relajaba los músculos del cuello. Miró al encapuchado con ambas cejas bien levantadas. Su mano continuaba dispuesta sobre la empuñadura.

—No pretendo ofenderte —le dijo al hombre—, pero eres tan sospechoso que me das escalofríos.

—Oooh —el tipo de la capucha acentuó su sonrisa.

—¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?

La voz de Lina los interrumpió. La hechicera había abandonado la cabeza del grupo para acercarse a ellos. Todavía sonreía abiertamente y aunque ya no saltaba como una niña, a Gourry le pareció que con cada paso que daba iba moviendo las caderas de forma demasiado llamativa para él.

—¿Estás bailando mientras caminas? —le preguntó.

—¡Pues claro! —Lina le guiñó un ojo. Gourry sintió otro escalofrío, aunque no supo interpretar de dónde provenía—. Es un día brillante y dorado, ¿no?

El hombre de la capucha entendió la referencia y dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Brillante y dorado como el oro, ¿no es cierto?

—Como el oro de un rey, si quieres ser más específico —respondió la hechicera.

—Puedes estar tranquila —dijo el hombre de la capucha—. Te puedo asegurar que Mi Señor es un hombre generoso y pagará bien por sus servicios.

—Más le vale, ya sabes que no somos baratos.

—Oh, y claro que él lo sabe. Sería muy imprudente esperar que los guerreros que acabaron con amenazas tan grandes como el mismísimo _Hellmaster_ Phibrizzo cobraran barato por sus servicios.

Lina y Gourry se detuvieron en seco ante este comentario, el hombre de la capucha continuó avanzando como si no hubiera notado que había quedado caminando solo y que ahora daba la espalda a ambos mercenarios.

—Es un tipo muy sospechoso, ¿verdad? —murmuró Gourry.

—¡Eh, tú, espera un poco! —lo llamó Lina y el hombre de la capucha se detuvo sin voltearse—. Una cosa es que hayas oído nuestros nombres y sepas algo de nuestras habilidades, pero algo muy distinto es que sepas sobre la ruina del Amo del Infierno. ¿Quién eres tú exactamente y por qué aún ocultas tu rostro?

La pregunta de la hechicera quedó flotando en el aire a la espera de respuesta.

Lina sabía que era famosa. Cuando había dicho que sus nombres debían enseñarse en las escuelas no lo había hecho solo para vanagloriarse (aunque no le molestaba en nada causar ese efecto), sino que también para obtener una posición de negociación más ventajosa, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que quien deseaba contratarlos era el soberano de un reino; había pocos mecenas más apetecibles que uno como ese y por eso se había sentido de tan buen ánimo durante la caminata por ese sendero que, según habían dicho los hombres, los llevaba a las puestas del Reino de Galdabia. Sin embargo, no había mentido en cuanto a su fama. Aunque todavía era una adolescente que aún no había cumplido los veinte, las hazañas de sus aventuras superaban por mucho a la de muchos ancianos de gran veneración. Pero tal como había dicho, una cosa era que el populacho hubiera escuchado su nombre y el de su compañero de viaje y conociera de su reputación (tanto la buena como la mala; a Lina no le gustaba hablar de la mala), pero otra muy distinta era que alguien supiera de la batalla que había tenido lugar en la Sairaag revivida. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Sabría algo más?

—¿Yo? —respondió el hombre, aún dándoles las espaldas—. Solo soy el fiel sirviente del Rey Vasch de Galdabia —

—¿Y por qué no nos muestras tu rostro? —preguntó Lina sintiéndose muy tentada a preparar un hechizo—. Eres el único que sigue con la capucha puesta a pesar del calor.

De pronto sintió la presencia de Gourry a su lado. No le hizo falta mirarlo para saber que él también se preparaba para el combate.

—¿Tan importante es? —preguntó.

—Pues, si te soy sincero, solo he conocido a dos tipos de personas que se niegan a mostrar la cara —habló Gourry—: o los que son muy feos o los que son…

« _Mazoku_ —pensó Lina cuando Gourry no dijo la palabra, ya fuera porque no se atrevía o por qué se había olvidado de la terminología—. ¿Será posible?»

Como todo hechicero sabía, los _mazoku_ eran seres espirituales cuyo cuerpo residía en el plano astral, aunque muchos podían proyectar una forma aparentemente física para mostrarse en el plano en el que ellos residían. Podían adoptar incluso una forma semejante a la de un humano, pero eso requería tanto poder que la mayoría de los _mazoku_ que lo intentaban exhibían alguna rareza física o alguna característica llamativa que los delataba como tales. ¿Sería por eso que ese hombre no había mostrado su rostro?

—Entiendo —dijo el encapuchado dejando escapar un suspiro y comenzó girar hacia ellos—. Supongo que debo hacer esto para que puedan estar tranquilos.

Al darse la vuelta completa, se llevó las manos a la capucha en un movimiento lento y deliberado. Lina y Gourry se tensaron más, preparados y atentos.

Sin embargo, cuando el tipo se echó la capucha hacia atrás resultó una experiencia muy decepcionante. Tenía los ojos y el cabello de color castaño, y más allá de que el peinado que se daba hacía que el pelo liso se le desordenada arriba de la cabeza, no había nada que llamara profundamente la atención. La tensión que Lina y Gourry habían sentido desapareció en el acto.

—¿Contentos?

—¡Por qué no simplemente te sacaste la capucha y ya! —se quejó la hechicera—. ¿Te gusta hacerte el interesante o qué?

El hombre rió ante el rostro que los mercenarios habían puesto.

—No me gusta desperdiciar la oportunidad de una buena broma. Esto es impagable —dicho eso, volvió a reír.

Lina sentía que le iba a explotar una vena.

—A mí también me gustan mucho las bromas… —alcanzó a decir, pensando en lo divertido que iba a ser el hechizo que le plantaría en la cara de cutis pálido y sin detalles que sobresalieran.

Pero justo en ese momento, el hombre más joven, que se había adelantado en el camino junto al otro que tenía apariencia de soldado, regresó corriendo hacia ellos. Sudaba a mares y la expresión de su rostro daba a entender que se encontraba impactado por algo.

—¡S-S-Señor! —le dijo al hombre sin rasgos llamativos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó este.

—¡E-E-El Reino! —el joven parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo—. ¡E-Están atacando el Reino!

****

—¡Presento ante vosotros al Majestuoso Reino de Galdabia!

Las palabras del hombre que no tenía ningún rasgo especialmente distintivo, las que había pronunciado sin perder esa agradable sonrisa en el rostro, contrastaban con la imagen de la gran ciudad amurallada a su espalda.

Habían llegado al final del bosque, en la cima de una colina desde donde podía observarse el horizonte con claridad. La tarde ya había se había dejado caer y el cielo se había teñido del anaranjado previo al anochecer. Y Galdabia, el reino al que se dirigían, se levantaba en el centro de lo que parecía ser un extenso claro rodeado por el mar de verde que circundaba los muros del reino por todos los costados y se extendía hasta perderse en las montañas lejanas.

En cualquier otra ocasión, tanto Lina como Gourry podrían haberse maravillado por su arquitectura, pues incluso a la distancia podía distinguirse la maestría con la que se había levantado sus casas, sus plazuelas y sus diversas calles, todas reflejando con belleza y armonía los colores del atardecer lejano. O incluso podrían haber comentado sobre lo imponentes que resultaban las torres de lo que, asumían, formaban parte del Castillo del Rey, el que se levantaba muy alto al interior de su propia ciudadela en la zona central de la ciudad amurallada, con grandes torres puntiagudas de colores carmesí y dorado de cuyas puntas flameaban estandartes con motivos que no lograban ver con claridad debido a la lejanía. Incluso podrían haberse advertido sobre el peligro que podía significar para cualquier enemigo la presencia de las imponentes atalayas en cada extremo externo de los muros del reino, torres de vigilancia desde las que volaban flechas raudas en busca de su enemigo. Pero no era aquella la mejor ocasión para nada de eso. Pues lo que más destacaba del Majestuoso Reino de Galdabia no eran ni sus construcciones ni su opulente elegancia de antigua data, sino que eran las múltiples volutas de humo negro que se elevaban desde su interior y el sonido del combate en el valle que se abría desde sus muros hacia los límites con el bosque cercano, incluido el lugar desde donde estaban ellos observando, en lo alto de aquella colina cuyo sendero daba directo a las grandes puertas de madera del Reino.

—¡Debemos ir!

Lina se sorprendió de descubrir que el hombre joven, ese que se había largado a llorar ante un poco de presión, miraba a sus compañeros con apremio y gallardía.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el hombre con apariencia de soldado, no tan sorprendido por escuchar a su compañero, sino más bien como saliendo del aturdimiento por ver a su reino atacado.

—¡Debemos proteger al Reino!

«Qué valiente», se sorprendió pensando Lina al verlo.

—¡Por el Rey! —gritó el hombre de barba.

—¡Por el Rey! —gritó el joven y ambos desenvainaron las espadas que mantenían ocultas bajo los mantos oscuros y corrieron colina abajo por el sendero, prestos a arriesgar la vida para proteger lo que era de ellos.

«…y qué cursi resultó al final», pensó Lina al verlos. No pudo contener una mueca.

—Supongo que desde aquí ya no necesitan de nadie que los guíe.

El que habló fue el hombre sin ningún rasgo distintivo. Se había mantenido mirando la escena de la batalla en atento silencio, con una serenidad que resultaba extraña en comparación al vigor de sus dos compañeros. Se volvió hacia los mercenarios y estos no supieron cómo interpretar que aquella agradable sonrisa que mantenía no se hubiera borrado del rostro a pesar de la escena que se dibujaba tras él: el sonido de las espada y las explosiones, los gritos de los hombres y la imagen de cuerpos caídos sobre los charcos carmesí de su propia sangre.

—Oye, ¿qué está pasando allá? Se ve bastante feo —Gourry fue el primero en preguntar. La inocencia de su mirada se había endurecido mientras miraba la batalla.

—No lo sé exactamente —respondió el hombre mientras se levantaba la capucha a la altura de la cintura y también desenvainaba una espada—. Supongo que se trata de los Hijos.

—¿Los Hijos? —preguntaron Lina y Gourry al mismo tiempo.

El hombre negó levemente con la cabeza y por un momento su sonrisa pareció flaquear. Al parecer, lo que ocurría con su reino tampoco le era tan indiferente como quería aparentar.

—Lamentablemente, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarles la situación como es debido. Esas respuestas las conseguirán cuando ya estén en el Galdabia. —Se giró sobre sus pies, espada en mano, y encaró la escena de muerte que se abría ante los muros de su ciudad—. Aunque les sugiero que no se dirijan al Reino en este minuto. Como ven, es un tanto peligroso.

Sin decir más, hizo un leve gesto de despedida con la cabeza y echó a correr en dirección a la ciudad. Sus pasos no tenían la pasión de sus dos compañeros, los que a esas alturas ya debían estar inmersos en el combate, pero eso no le impedía demostrar la misma determinación por proteger lo que era suyo.

Cuando el sonido de sus pasos desapareció, solo el murmullo lejano de la batalla y la brisa de la tarde quedaron como compañeros de Lina y Gourry. Ambos callaron durante un rato, estudiando la situación. Fue el espadachín el primero en hablar:

—Y, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Vamos también?

Lina se llevó una mano enguantada al mentón y frunció el entrecejo.

—No haremos nada —respondió al final—. No sé por qué estarán peleando, pero está claro que es un conflicto que no nos compete.

—Sí, pero no se siente bien no hacer nada viendo algo como eso. ¡Uj! Eso debió doler.

Gourry hizo una mueca al ver como un soldado con armadura, posiblemente perteneciente a al Reino de Galdabia, recibía de lleno un golpe el yelmo que lo dejó tendido en el piso sin moverse.

—Así son las batallas, Gourry, ya lo sabes —continuó Lina—. Lo que más me preocupa es ese sujeto de la capucha…

—¿El que se ve normalito?

—Ese mismo. ¿No notaste algo extraño en él?

—Pues… sí. Diría que me resultó un poco familiar.

—¿Familiar? —Lina se quitó la mano del mentón y miró a su compañero directamente. Pensando en cómo ella sentía algo similar. Preguntó—: ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mmhh, cómo explicarlo… —Gourry se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Tu instinto te dice algo?

Lina conocía a Gourry muy bien y había aprendido que si bien no podía confiar en su memoria, su compañero de viaje tenía instintos tan afilados como su habilidad con la espada. ¿Podrían ser ciertas las sospechas que albergaba sobre la identidad de aquel hombre?

Quizás sabiendo de la seriedad del asunto, Gourry se volvió a su compañera con el rostro que no dejaba lugar a dudas y la miró directamente con esos ojos azules que habían experimentado tantas aventuras desde que él la “rescatara” de unos bandidos cuando ella apenas era una niña de catorce años.

—A decir verdad —dijo—, me recordó mucho a ti.

Lina no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras.

—¿A mí?

Gourry asintió con seriedad, capturando la atención de la hechicera.

—Lina, ese tipo me dio escalofríos muy, muy fríos, y de esos solo siento cuando se te mete en la cabeza conseguir algo imposible que nos pone en peligro a todos. Siento que me he acostumbrado a vivir con **miedo**.

A pesar de ser más baja que él, Lina siempre se las arreglaba para saltar bastante alto, tomarle la cabeza por la nuca y enterrársela en la tierra (o en lo que estuviera cerca).

— _Giste?! —_ algo dijo Gourry mientras trataba de desenterrarse el rostro—. _Be befer_ _ía fustamente a efto!_

—¡Te lo mereces, boca suelta! —le reprochó Lina, debatiéndose entre si debía sentirse ofendida o molesta—. ¡Y yo prestándote atención! —Aunque más bien se sentía decepcionada.

Una repentina explosión los distrajo. Algo había hecho volar por los cielos parte de las piedras que componían el muro exterior del Reino de Galdabia y una gran bola de fuego se había levantado alto en el cielo. Le sucedieron gritos cacofónicos y la renovación del sonido del metal contra el metal. Al parecer, la batalla había cobrado nuevo bríos.

—Mmhh…

Lina volvió a llevarse una mano al mentón.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Gourry.

—Ninguna —la hechicera hundió de hombros—. No me gusta meterme donde no me llaman, sobre todo si no voy a sacar ninguna ganancia al hacerlo. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que la batalla termine para ver qué pasa.

—Pero, Lina… —Gourry se puso de pie junto a su compañera con los brazos cruzados sobre las protecciones del pecho—. Si invaden ese reino, ¿cómo lo haremos para que el rey nos contrate?

Lina se atragantó ante la idea.

—… Mierda.

—¿Eh? ¿Y ese lenguaje?

La hechicera pasó por alto la corrección de su compañero y se rascó furiosamente la cabeza con una mano, pensando rápidamente. A veces odiaba cuando Gourry tenía razón. ¿Significaba que tendrían que meterse en la batalla para defender a Galdabia, un reino que hasta hace un día ni siquiera sabía que existía?

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió:

—¡De acuerdo, Gourry! —exclamó con rostro absolutamente decidido—. Este es el plan.

—Te escucho.

Pero Lina no dijo nada. Agarró a Gourry de la mano y antes de que él se diera cuenta, utilizó todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones para exclamar:

— _¡Ray Wing!_

—¡¿QUÉ?!

El aire alrededor de ambos se contrajo y para el pavor de Gourry, quien odiaba las alturas y sobre todo esa forma de volar, el cuerpo de la hechicera se levantó en el aire y los elevó a ambos hacia los cielos con una velocidad vertiginosa.

—¡Podrías avisarme antes, quieres! —Exclamó el espadachín antes de llevarse una mano a la boca para no vomitar.

Los árboles del bosque se iban volviendo cada vez más pequeños a medida que ascendían y el terror que Gourry sentía en su interior subía de la misma forma.

—¡Silencio! —le gritó la hechicera para hacerse oír por sobre el rugido del aire que se rompía a su paso—. ¡El que nos va a contratar es el rey! ¡Si vamos directo con él no tendremos para qué involucrarnos en una pelea que no nos corresponde!

Dicho eso, dirigió la mirada hacia la ciudad amurallada y ponderó la situación, observándolo todo desde su priviliegiada posición. Había un tumulto de hombres batallando ante las murallas de la ciudad, estaban los que vestían armaduras reflejando el sol carmesí, y también los otros, los enemigos. «Los ‘Hijos’», recordó la hechicera. Pero, ¿serían ellos? A pesar del fuego y de las explosiones, si uno se dejara llevar por las apariencias no parecían ser una verdadera amenaza, después de todo parecían vestir poco más que harapos y aunque algunos manejaban armas de metal, la mayoría parecía estar peleando con armas de madera o utensilios de uso diario que habían reconvertidos en lanzas rústicas o mazas con clavos martillados a la rápida. Le recordaba más a las armas que usaban bestias como los trolls que a las que podría llevar un ejército profesional.

De pronto, Lina sintió un zumbido rompiendo el aire cerca de ella y aunque llevó a la vista hacia el origen del sonido, solo vio el cielo carmesí del atardecer ante sus ojos, tan tranquilo como en una tarde de verano. Lo único que rompía dicha tranquilidad era que Gourry había comenzado a sacudirse violentamente debajo de ella. Molesta, Lina llevó los ojos hacia él para saber qué le ocurría y descubrió que su compañero movía la boca de forma extraña, como si estuviera tratando de advertirle algo a los gritos, aunque ella no conseguía escuchar nada debido al rasguido del aire en sus oídos.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —le preguntó y aunque Gourry mascullaba y mascullaba, Lina no podía entenderle—. ¡Habla claro, maldición!

—¡…chas! —alcanzó a escuchar la hechicera.

—¡No te escucho! ¡Habla más alto!

Entonces, con la velocidad del rayo y olvidándose del pánico que sentía por la altura, Gourry alzó un brazo y jaló la cabeza de Lina hacia abajo tomándola por el cabello. Justo en ese momento una flecha pasó zumbando a toda velocidad en el sitio exacto donde había estado el rostro de la hechicera.

—¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO CON FLECHAS!

Como estaba tan cerca, Gourry terminó gritándole directo en la oreja. Eso, sumado a que de pronto todos los arqueros a la redonda parecían decididos a disparar contra ellos y a que ahora muchas flechas zumbaban a su alrededor fallándolos por escasos centímetros, hizo que Lina por poco perdiera la concentración del hechizo. Cayeron en picado varios metros en el aire para cuando pudo concentrarse nuevamente y ascender de forma rauda, zig-zageando todo el camino hacia el cielo para evitar que alguna de las decenas de saetas que lanzaban contra ellos diera en el blanco.

—¡Flechas! —se lamentó mientras maldecía su propia estupidez—. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar las flechas?!

Estaba claro que el plan de llegar directamente al castillo había fallado y que al final igualmente habían terminado involucrándose en la batalla. Para peor, Gourry había sacado su espada y estaba deteniendo cuanta flecha podía utilizando la hoja de metal, pero aunque con eso les estaba salvando la vida a ambos, el movimiento constante hacía que a Lina le escocieran los músculos del brazo.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, permitiendo que la frustración se apoderada de ella—. ¡Deja de moverte qué pesas demasiado!

Le resultaba cada vez más difícil mantener el hechizo activo y sujetarlo al mismo tiempo, pero sabía que estaban a demasiada altura como para desinvocarlo sin que ambos cayeran directamente a su muerte.

—¡¿Y eres tú quien lo dice?! —se quejó el espadachín al mismo tiempo que abría las piernas para que una flecha volara por entre medio—. ¡Todavía me duele el hombro… —cortó en dos una flecha que iba dirigida hacia la pierna de Lina—… de esa vez que tuve que cargarte a la posada cuando estabas borracha! —Detuvo otra flecha con la espada—. ¡No eres precisamente liviana, sabes! —Ignoraba cuántas flechas había esquivado o bloqueado hasta ese momento, pero le fue imposible esquivar el pie de Lina cuando ella le plantó una patada en la cara.

—¡Así no se le habla a una dama!

Lina comprendió de inmediato que había cometido un grave error. La había traicionado su carácter. Si bien consideraba que Gourry se había ganado el golpe, se distrajo tanto que recién se percató del punto metálico que se dirigía directamente hacia ella cuando era demasiado tarde.

«¡No puede ser!»

Sabía que no tenía tiempo para esquivar esa flecha, sabía que le daría de lleno, posiblemente en el pecho, aunque si tenía suerte, el golpe le daría a la altura de la clavícula. En el mejor de los casos sufriría un dolor tan grande que perdería control del hechizo y ambos caerían hacia el campo de batalla. No era un final bonito. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Muchas emociones se acumularon en su interior, se sorprendió de que la más potente fuera la culpa. ¿Se habría sentido mejor si Gourry no hubiera perdido la vida también debido a ella? No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso tampoco.

Sin embargo, de pronto sintió que algo la jalaba hacia abajo. Incrédula, observó como Gourry utilizaba sus ropas de hechicera para escalar por su cuerpo e impulsarse hacia la trayectoria de la flecha. Con la mirada fiera y los dientes apretados, el espadachín intentó utilizar la espada para detener la saeta asesina y salvar a su compañera. Falló por milímetros, pero cumplió con su cometido: la flecha no impactó a Lina, sino que se le acabó incrustando a un costado del hombro derecho, justo donde la hombrera dejaba un espacio expuesto.

—¡Gourry!

La sangre comenzó a brotar de inmediato de la herida, empapando las ropas del espadachín, quien aun así no dejó de detener cuanta flecha podía. Por la posición en la que habían quedado, ahora ambos estaban abrazados en el cielo y la sangre carmesí también había comenzado a teñir las ropas de Lina. Esta comprendió de inmediato que la herida era grave, que la flecha posiblemente había dado con un punto vital y que su compañero corría peligro en serio. Eso fue argumento suficiente para desconcentrarla completamente del hechizo y ambos comenzaron a caer en una rápidamente, como si fueran dos pájaros derribados del cielo.

Lina vio como el suelo se acercaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad y aunque su mente pensaba a toda velocidad, no podía encontrar una respuesta para salir de esa situación. Los hombres que antes se veían del tamaño de hormigas se volvían más y más grandes conforme caían y la hechicera supo que a menos que ocurriera un milagro, iban a estrellarse junto al resto de los combatientes de aquella batalla que a ellos no les involucraba en nada.

«¡Maldita sea! —fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar—. ¡Qué muerte más ridícula!»

Sintió de pronto que Gourry apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, abrazándola con fuerza conforme se acercaba el final. Sintió cómo su compañero le tomaba la cabeza y la acurrucaba contra su pecho como si fuera un acto afectuoso. En otra circunstancia quizás hasta podría haberlo hasta disfrutado, pero Lina comprendió que lo que Gourry hacía era posicionarla de tal forma que ella no recibiera todo el impacto del golpe, ya que él la protegería con su propio cuerpo. Le hubiera gustado evitarlo, pero ya era tarde. El impacto contra el suelo fue duro y seco. Lo único que sintió fue mucho dolor antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

_SLAYERS_ スレイヤーズ _© Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo_


	4. I-3 RODEADOS DE OSCURIDAD

**3**   
**RODEADOS DE OSCURIDAD**

Lina sentía que iba a vomitar. Movió el cuerpo y le extrañó sentir que le dolía todo. Además, cuando intentó ponerse de pie el tobillo derecho le falló y cayó de rodillas. Qué podría estarle pasando.

«Vaya —pensó con aturdimiento, dándole vueltas al asunto; tantas vueltas como le daba la cabeza—, parece que tengo una luxación —en su fuero interno escuchó que se reía—. Duele como un demonio».

Levantó la vista para disfrutar un poco de la brisa y le gustó lo que vio: el cielo del atardecer siempre había tenido cierto encanto para ella. Era el momento del día en que se preparaba para descansar, lo que significaba una suculenta cena antes de hacer el recuento de las ganancias del día. Un momento claramente gratificante. Por supuesto, a veces recibían contratos que los obligaban a realizar jornadas nocturas, por lo que ni Gourry ni ella podían sentarse a cenar cuando eso pasaba, pero incluso en esas ocasiones ella encontraba algo para disfrutar. Después de todo, al final le gustaba mucho la vida que llevaba. Sí, la lucha constante contra bandidos, demonios y otras criaturas extrañas era agotadora, pero todo valía la pena con tal de experimentar aventuras y obtener tesoros. Por supuesto, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, lo que más disfrutaba era de la compañía que tenía junto a ella…

Justo pensaba en eso cuando sintió que daba a algo con la mano. O más bien, algo se había tropezado con su mano. Miró hacia abajo y le extrañó ver a Gourry tirado al lado de ella. Estaba en una posición extraña, con los brazos en un ángulo que no era muy natural y las piernas giradas para donde no debían estar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota ahora?, se preguntó. 

—Eh, Gourry —dijo mientras se arrastraba hacia él—, que este no es un buen lugar para dormir. ¿Acaso estás borracho? ¿Y toda esta sangre?

¡Y vaya qué había sangre! Gourry no solo estaba en una posición extraña, sino que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre un charco rojo y pegajoso que le manchaba los cabellos rubios. Por un momento a Lina le pareció como si Gourry estuviera bebiendo vino tinto directo del suelo, aunque era una idea ridícula. Si lo pensaba bien, todo aquello parecía ridículo. En eso estaba cuando un arrebato de viento le arremolinó el cabello guiando su mirada hacia el cielo.

«Qué agradable brisa…», pensó y de pronto se sintió tentada a cerrar los ojos para disfrutarla como correspondía.

—¡… Hijos!

Pero una voz se abrió paso de pronto, alcanzándola como un eco que se deformaba al llegar a sus oídos.

—¡Sí…! —alguien parecía gritar muy animado, aunque la voz continuaba sonando extraña—. ¡… Hijos!

«¿Hijos?», pensó, y por un momento su cabeza todavía mareada se quedó en silencio, como si de a poco las piezas comenzaran a encajar en su lugar. «Hijos…», se repitió cuando sus ojos por fin empezaron a enfocarse de forma correcta.

—¡Pertenecen a los Hijos! ¡Deben morir!

Esta vez las vociferaciones, que provenían de algún hombre cercano, llegaron a sus oídos con prístina claridad.

—¡Sí, acabemos con esos malditos!

Escuchó exclamar a otro y de pronto en su cabeza todo se aclaró y recobró sentido.

—¡Ay, maldita sea!

Se levantó de un salto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. El cuerpo le dolía y el tobillo la estaba matando, pero no podía darse el tiempo de quejarse ni tampoco se atrevía a demostrar debilidad. Ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse más allá de la posición en la que había quedado, con las rodillas chuecas por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie, una mano extendida y presta para lanzar el primer hechizo que se le viniera a la cabeza y la otra con la espada corta lista para defenderse. El problema es que su espada parecía un juguete de poca monta en comparación a las armas de los soldados que la rodeaban. Eran muchos hombres (dada las circunstancias, no podría contar cuántos), todos ataviados en armaduras que reflejaban el sol carmesí (lo que significaba que probablemente fueran soldados pertenecientes al Reino de Galdabia, posiblemente soldados profesionales) y todos apuntándolos con armas de diverso calibre y peligrosidad (no solo había espadas, sino que también muchas lanzas dirigidas hacia ella. Y no podía olvidarse de las _malditas_ flechas). En circunstancias normales, defenderse de un grupo así de numeroso no resultaría demasiado problema para ella: un hechizo bien invocado y trabajo hecho; pero la situación era especialmente complicada al tener a Gourry fuera de combate a sus pies.

«¡Esto no pinta nada bien!»

Por un momento nadie se movió y Lina agradeció la tensa calma, pues le permitía idear alguna treta, a pesar de que nada se le venía a la cabeza. ¡Si tan solo Gourry estuviera en condiciones, sería todo mucho más sencillo!

—Ahora vas a ver, ¡maldita terrorista!

Un hombre ataviado con armadura completa, exclamó de pronto a su espalda y sin esperar atacó con su lanza. Lina se giró como pudo para esquivarla y defenderse del hombre utilizando su espada. Pero, la verdad sea dicha, lo hacía simplemente para no quedarse quieta: aunque no podía compararse con Gourry, su habilidad con la espada era sobresaliente, especialmente porque su compañero de viaje le había dado muchas lecciones para mejorar su técnica durante los años que habían permanecido juntos, pero el desafío por delante se le hacía muy cuesta arriba, incluso con su habilidad. Y dada la cantidad de oponentes y sus propias heridas, dudaba de tener el tiempo suficiente siquiera para invocar un hechizo pequeño. Para su fortuna, aún mantenía la agilidad suficiente como para esquivar la lanza del hombre y darle de lleno en el yelmo, provocando que el soldado cayera de bruces al piso con la cabeza lastimada. Comprendió que ese ataque en defensa personal había incitado al resto del grupo a atacarla, así que no se sorprendió al sentir que el aire se rompía tras ella, posiblemente una hoja de metal dirigiéndose directo contra su espalda. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo para poder bloquearla con su propia espada, pero supo de inmediato que no iba a conseguir esquivar el golpe, no en su estado.

_¡Clank!_

El sonido del metal al impactar con el metal. Cuando Lina terminó su giro, en lugar de haber resultado lastimada descubrió con asombro que Gourry se había reincorporado, sangrante y con la flecha aún incrustada en el hombro, y que había detenido el ataque de otro de los soldados, quien lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el espadachín volteándose levemente para mirarla. ¡El muy idiota incluso sonreía! Una sonrisa débil, pero ¡sonreía!

—¡Pedazo de tonto! —exclamó la hechicera, posicionándose instintivamente a su espalda para así ambos protegerse la retaguardia—. ¡Eres tú el que está herido!

—Descuida —dijo el espadachín al tiempo que liberaba el aire de los pulmones para concentrarse—. Te aseguro que tú me has dejado peor.

Pero la verdad era que Gourry no se encontraba nada bien. La caída había sido dura y sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba como un bulto. El simple hecho de mostrarse fuerte y amenazante ya le exigía gran parte de su energía. Lo único que lo hacía mantenerse en pie, por mucho que los músculos de las piernas le temblaran y que el brazo sano a duras penas pudiera levantar la espada larga, era su convicción por proteger a Lina. Fuera como fuera y ocurriera lo que ocurriera, ya fueran bandidos, bestias, soldados o demonios, él era su guardián y la protegería.

Al ver que Lina y Gourry se habían levantado, los soldados que los rodeaban comenzaron a amontonarse haciendo un círculo alrededor de ambos. Al parecer, el enemigo al que habían estado enfrentando antes, los llamados “Hijos”, se habían retirado y ellos dos eran la única amenaza aún estaba presente. Mientras los rodeaban aprovechaban para gritar incoherencias y alentarse a voz en cuello, instándose para acabar con los dos últimos enemigos que continuaban vivos y que, según lo que creían, pertenecían a ese grupo de desalmados que había osado atacar y dañar los muros de su Reino.

—No creo que sirva de nada razonar con ellos, ¿verdad? —observó Gourry.

—No, creo que no —concedió Lina.

La situación era sumamente precaria, estaban en completa desventaja. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de su superioridad numérica y de ánimo, ninguno de los soldados había vuelto a atacar tras el primer embate. Era como si estuvieran regocijándose de su situación de poder y se conformaran con insultar a sus enemigos a una distancia segura, vanagloriarse gratuitamente.

«No son muy distintos a los bandidos, al final», pensó Lina.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió: para el asombro de Lina, Gourry y todos los demás presentes, el cielo del atardecer repentinamente se volvió de un negro profundo. Como si la noche hubiera llegado en lo que tarda un pestañeo. Una noche completamente oscura, sin luna ni estrellas a la vista. Los soldados dejaron de envalentonarse y de inmediato comenzaron a preguntarse qué estaba ocurriendo. En lo alto de la colina por donde estaba el sendero que llevaba desde el linde del bosque a las puertas de Galdabia, a muchos metros de donde se encontraban, muchas sombras comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro por entre los árboles, lanzando gemidos y gritos que solo podían describirse como de ultratumba. Como hechicera de talento que era, Lina sintió una curiosidad instintiva por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero más allá de eso, lo que comenzó a arrastrarse en su interior fue un temor escalofriante que amenazaba con llegarle hasta los huesos. Fue entonces cuando las sombras comenzaron a escurrirse de entre los árboles, descendiendo colina abajo como un ejército irreal que se iba materializando de a poco, dejando a la vista las verdaderas formas de aquellas criaturas: parecían ser monstruos vivientes, seres putrefactos de piel oscura y desgarrada cuya carne podrida se veía expuesta entre músculos abiertos y rotos, entre ropas andrajosas y harapientas que no cubrían nada de aquellos cuerpos de muerte.

—¡Lina! —exclamó Gourry, el miedo evidente en su voz—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡N-No lo sé! —Tartamudeó la hechicera en respuesta. Ni siquiera ella podía ocultar su temor ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los soldados que antes los habían rodeado, que tantos ademanes de valentía habían hecho y que tanto tiempo habían desperdiciado en atacarlos, ahora huían en distintas direcciones, como animales histéricos que se atropellaban entre sí y se apretujaban contra las murallas del mismo reino por cuya protección luchaban, pero que ahora les impedía la protección a ellos al haber cerrado las grandes puertas de madera para que las criaturas no pudieran atravesar sus muros, dejándolos expuestos a ellos al sacrificio. Y es que las criaturas continuaban su avance, a paso lento, trastabillando y tropezándose torpemente entre gemidos cadavéricos. Estaban tan cerca que Lina pudo incluso percibir su olor: un aroma a podredumbre que le hizo volver a sentir náuseas.

Fue en ese momento, cuando ya nada parecía lógico, en que las puertas del reino, dos moles portentosas y altas cuya gruesa madera vestía grabados de reyes mitológicos, volvieron a abrirse de par en par, produciendo un estridente golpe que hizo retumbar las murallas cercanas a Lina. Desde el interior del reino, cruzando las puertas, emergió la imagen de un joven montado sobre un semental blanco, ambos ataviados en sendas armaduras de plata, el cual, previa orden de su jinete, echó a correr hacia el ejército de muertos con toda la osadía de aquel que no le teme a nada. Cuando ya se encontraba a mitad de camino por el sendero, con las criaturas de la muerte aproximándose a cada paso, el joven desenvainó la espada que llevaba al cinto y la alzó sobre la cabeza. De pronto la luna se abrió paso por entre las sombras y su brillo se reflejó en la hoja, extinguiendo la oscuridad artificial para sustituida por la luz de las estrellas y el brillo del astro nocturno. Pero el ejército de criaturas nauseabundas se negaba a desaparecer y no fue sino hasta que el joven dejó escapar un grito tan poderoso como el mejor lance de espada que las criaturas se desvanecieron en el aire tan rápido como habían aparecido, perdiéndose en la nada.

Lina y Gourry, todavía sorprendidos y todavía en guardia, observaron la escena en completo silencio, preparados para lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. El joven jinete pareció reparar en ellos una vez las criaturas desaparecieron y dirigió su montura directamente hacia donde se encontraban, aproximándose lentamente, con la cautela de quien se acerca por primera vez a un animal potencialmente peligroso.

«Qué petulante», pensó Lina mientras lo veía venir. Había decidido en su fuero interno que aquel chico de leyenda que iba montado sobre aquel caballo de cuentos le caía soberanamente mal. Demasiados aires de grandeza para su gusto. No le gustaba la competencia. Y para peor, mientras el joven jinete se acercaba, los soldados, cada uno de ellos, caía de rodillas ante él al verlo pasar, agachando la cabeza y pronunciando su nombre con el mayor de los respetos. «¡Qué petulante!». Cuando el muchacho por fin llegó ante ellos, se los quedó mirando desde lo alto de su caballo, con una mirada que dio a entender a Lina que el desagrado era mutuo. El joven la observaba de aquella manera que te hacía entender que eras inferior en todos los sentidos. Lina lo odió con su alma.

—¡Óyeme, eso fue realmente impresionante!

La hechicera escuchó decir a Gourry y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener cierta compostura y no golpearlo ante la mirada de aquel sujeto. Por el contrario, utilizó esa fuerza para forzar una sonrisa y devolverle la mirada al jinete, un joven de cabellos y ojos castaños cuyos rasgos demostraban su alta cuna.

—Es de mala educación mirar de esa forma a una dama sin siquiera presentarte. ¿No te enseñaron eso, niño?

—Eh, Lina…

Quizás Gourry pensó en preguntarle a Lina qué le ocurría o quizás simplemente quería decir algo para calmar el ambiente. Nadie lo supo, pues su instinto lo instó a guardar silencio ante el peligro inminente, sobre todo cuando el jinete les echó a ambos un vistazo de pies a cabeza, con una soberbia que hizo que a Lina le hirviera la sangre.

—Altair Noah Rosenburg —se presentó el joven tras tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo—. General de los Ejércitos del Rey. Lina Inverse, tardasteis demasiado en llegar. ¿Acaso no enseñaron a la dama a acudir con prontitud cuando se le invoca?

Gourry sintió como si algo estuviera apunto de romperse dentro de su compañera, como si se tratara de un ánfora a punto de explotar, y como pudo acercó el rostro al oído de Lina para susurrarle:

—Si lo golpeas no nos van a contratar…

Lina volteó un segundo los ojos hacia él y Gourry sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Pero luego la hechicera volvió los ojos nuevamente hacia el joven jinete y ambos mantuvieron la mirada durante largo rato, como si sus espíritus (o, más bien, sus egos) se enfrentaran en silencio. No obstante, no existe una batalla que no tenga final, y esta vez fue Lina la que dio el siguiente paso para terminarla: respiró profundamente y estiró el cuerpo todo cuanto pudo, ignorando el dolor. Gourry pensó que a continuación vendría una explosión de magia que los enviaría a todos por los aires, pero por el contrario, Lina dibujó su más amplia sonrisa en la cara y sin dejar de mirar al jinete de nombre Altair, al joven general que le caía como un dolor estomacal a mitad de la noche, respondió con la voz más dulce que pudo conjurar:

—¡Pues celebrad que esta dama ya ha llegado! Ahora, ¿dónde está el oro?

Gourry suspiró, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo adolorido y lastimado.

* * *

_SLAYERS_ スレイヤーズ _© Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo_


End file.
